Two compound-groups are being followed: the relatively new aminimides and the vinyl halide-related compounds. New uses and further development of previously described uses of aminimides are being reported. Toxicity has not yet become a problem with aminimides. Clarification is beginnning to develop of the relationship of structure to toxicity in the vinyl halide-related series. Efforts continue in an attempt to guide safe uses of methanol in the future because of the expected rather large increases in use and in new situations of rather general population and environmental exposure. National and international correspondence is being maintained. The first biochemically-oriented conference on paraquat toxicity has been held. It is hoped that this will hasten increased safety with regard to uses of paraquat. Lead air standards, the questioned continuing use of lead in vehicular fuels, and the screening for lead exposure and toxic responses to lead have been active areas with regard to lead this year. The IMOS Task Force appears to have completed its role, and research on short and longer term ultraviolet hazards is proceeding via EPA as the lead agency and on the basis of initial proposals developed by the Biological and Climatic Effects Research (BACER) subcommittee of IMOS and its subsequent Workshops. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Posner, H. S.: Recommendations of the Task Force on Inadvertent Modification of the Stratosphere. Gottlieb Duttweiler Institute for Economic and Social Studies (in press) 1977. Posner, H. S. and Falk, H. L.: Haloethylene and related compounds of industrial, environmental and medical significance. Environ. Hlth. Perspec. (In Press).